


Pain & Pleasure

by gottagetwyou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is kinky, Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of smut, Post Season 5, implication of smut, kinky adora, not explicit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagetwyou/pseuds/gottagetwyou
Summary: Where Catra accidentally scratches Adora and feels really bad about it, but Adora kind of likes it…Set after Season 5, and thus, includes spoilers.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1

Pleasure wasn’t something that Adora thought about. At least… not in that way. The only time Adora could remember when she thought about her own pleasure was after that time that the Horde decided to show a bunch of 13 year olds an overly explicit video to try and scare them away from ever having sex. Obviously, it hadn’t really scared her off, and in reality, all it did was make her more curious.

It’s not like she had ever tried anything. It would have been too weird, she would have been too self-conscious. But she had thought about it. Sometimes the idea would randomly pop into her head, and she’d immediately duck her head as she felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. What made it worse was that it was always Catra who noticed when Adora was suddenly flustered, and it really wasn’t easy to explain to her friend why she was suddenly red like a tomato. Especially when said friend had been involved in the thought in her mind. 

Those thoughts didn’t stay around for long, though. Adora had shunned out those kinds of thoughts, because after all, all she was supposed to think about was how to become a better soldier. And then she suddenly found herself as the leader of a rebellion, so she had bigger things to worry about rather than her own happiness, let alone her own pleasure. 

Although, Adora was familiar with pain. She was used to it even. Disregarding the countless injuries from Cadet training, she was hurt many times while fighting in the great rebellion. Even by the person she loved the most in the world. The large scars on her back were always going to be a reminder of that. 

Yet, this time was different. This time, the pain left a fluttering feeling in her stomach, and it sent sparks throughout her body. The way Catra slowly dragged her sharp nails across her neck and shoulders as their lips moved together was intoxicating. The sharp tinges on her skin almost complimented the warm pleasure of Catra’s mouth against hers. The whole experience left her breathless.

She never thought she would be in this position in the first place. Back in Bright Moon, making out with the love of her life, who was back on her side again. Not that there were really even sides anymore. The war was over, and Adora’s relief increased everyday as life slowly built back up on Etheria. Oftentimes, she didn’t believe it. It felt like suddenly everything was put where it belonged, and that had seemed impossible to her at one point. It all blew her mind.

Especially Catra. Seeing Catra, holding her hand, kissing her, everyday with her felt unreal.

And now she was in this situation. Where there was no longer pain that left her eyes wet and her heart aching, but pain that warmed her whole body down to her core. She never thought she would enjoy being in pain, but here she was. The way Catra was touching her was something she had never experienced before.

As Catra brushed her nails over a soft spot on Adora’s neck, Adora couldn’t couldn’t help but let out a sharp moan. At the sound, Catra immediately pulled back with a look of horror on her face.

“I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Adora could hear the fear in Catra’s voice. Her voice sounded almost like the time not long ago when Catra was crying over her dying body at the Heart of Etheria. Almost, but not quite. This time there was the sharpness of guilt in her voice.

“I…I don’t know what I was doing… I’m sorry, my nails are just…. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Catra spoke quickly, to the point where Adora nearly didn’t understand her. But the way she suddenly stood up off the bed and started backing away from her gave the blonde a clue.

Adora stood up as soon as she understood the situation. “No, no, Catra it’s okay,” she tried to explain, but how was she supposed to explain to her that she was enjoying the pain?

“No, I hurt you. I’m so sorry,” Catra said, as she continued to back towards the door. Catra was panicking. This couldn’t be happening. She was supposed to make Adora feel safe and loved, not hurt her to the point where…

“You’re bleeding.” 

Adora looked down at her shoulder, and finally noticed the red lines across her skin. That must have been why Catra was so freaked out. Adora slowly moved towards Catra to try and explain once again. 

“Catra, it’s really okay, I-“ Adora was cut off by the sound of Catra turning the lock on the door, ready to open it. 

“Catra!” Adora yelled, trying to halt her girlfriend’s movements. Catra suddenly froze. Maybe Adora was more hurt or mad than she had imagined. 

By now, Adora was close to Catra again. She rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to cover up the lines. But Catra knew what was there, there was no hiding it. She had hurt her girlfriend, to the point where she was bleeding. She had to leave. Now.

Catra was snapped out of it when her girlfriend suddenly put a hand to her cheek. Adora spoke softly, “Catra. I promise you didn’t hurt me.” Catra looked up at her, her brows furrowed and her lips twisted in confusion. “Actually,” Adora continued, “I was really enjoying that. Like… I was enjoying it a lot.”

Catra pulled away from Adora’s hand. The confusion hadn’t left her. “Adora? What are you saying? Look at what I did to you!”

Adora hummed softly, reliving the feeling of Catra’s nails against her for a second. 

“Catra. I’m serious. It felt… Good,” Adora tried again. Catra’s face slowly went from confused to curious. She asked her what she meant. Adora continued, “I mean, I liked it. Um…” she felt hesitant to say the next part, but she knew she had to in order to explain properly. “It… Uh… Turned me on.”

Catra’s face was flushed in a matter of seconds. What was her girlfriend saying? She was actually turned on by the pain she had caused her? But then again, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Why she hadn’t stopped her, why she had made a sound like that. It started to click.

“Wait… So… You’re telling me, you got turned on from me scratching you?” Catra asked to see whether she was understanding correctly. A blush began to appear on Adora’s cheeks, and she ducked her head down the same way she used to do when they were younger. Catra didn’t know what to make of it, but it seemed like she was being serious. 

“Yeah…” Adora mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip. 

As Catra watched her girlfriend suddenly get nervous, a smile creeped onto her face. She had found Adora’s secret pleasure. _Oh, this should be fun._ Both to tease her about and to experiment more with, together.

A thought suddenly occurred to Catra. She grabbed Adora’s hands and gently pulled her back over to the bed. They sat down on the edge, their hands still connected. 

“Adora…” Catra was trying to keep herself from smirking, but it was getting hard not to. Eventually, her classic smirk crept back onto her face. “If that’s what you like, I don’t mind doing it again.” She peaked over at Adora’s shoulder and winced. “Just maybe… In a more controlled manner. I don’t want to harm you like that, or like before, ever again.” Catra already felt guilty about the scars on her girlfriend’s back from one of their first fights with Adora as part of the rebellion. The peeks she occasionally got of the scars when Adora was changing were enough to guilt her to the point where she would get nightmares about them. So, never again.

Aside from Catra’s fear of hurting Adora _like that_ ever again, Catra started becoming more amused by the idea the more she thought about it. _She likes being hurt. She is turned on by it._

“So Adora, you have a thing for pain, huh?” Catra smirked as Adora looked up at her with a blush. “I can work with that.”

Before either of them could think any more into it, Catra grabbed Adora’s face and pulled their lips back together. Things escalated quickly. This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thank you so much for reading! This was completely inspired from a prompt by my friend on instagram, so a special thank you to her!
> 
> I'm probably going to keep this as a one shot, but if people want a follow up with smut, then maybe there will be more,,,
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> P.s. I will never recover from season 5 :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra agrees to experiment with Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

Catra wasn’t sure if their lips had ever moved with this much passion before. They had headed in this direction countless times before, but none of those times felt quite like this. They were opening up a completely new part of their relationship. That thought stuck with Catra for a while.

She was so lost in thought and lost in the feeling of Adora’s lips against hers that the confusion hit her hard when Adora suddenly pulled away. She groaned in protest, but a tiny part of her roared with anxiety.

“Adora?” Catra pushed when the nervous look on Adora’s face didn’t disappear after a whole 10 seconds. Catra was anxious to get back into it, but there was no way she would push her girlfriend into anything when Adora looked so unsure. “What’s wrong?”

Adora finally broke the silence, “You’re not… weirded out by this?” She sounded so unsure of herself that it broke Catra’s heart.

“No, no, not at all…” Catra rushed in. “I was surprised. Very surprised. But then it clicked.” A smirk spread across Catra’s face again. “I mean… that wasn’t the first time you didn’t stop me when I started getting rough with you.” Catra’s words made Adora audibly choke. It took her a few seconds to compose herself again.

“Um… Yeah… To be honest, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I didn’t even think I would tell you but… It just felt too good. I had to.” Adora was fiddling with the sheets, and Catra noticed. She reached down to place her hand above Adora’s.

“Like I said, I don’t mind doing it again,” Catra tried to reassure her. Suddenly, her smile faded slightly, and she looked Adora dead in the eye. “I will do it. But only if you promise to tell me if it gets too much.”

The corner of Adora’s mouth tilted up and she nodded. “Of course.”

Catra nodded too. “Now that that’s out of the way,” Catra said before leaning into Adora and tipping her in her arms. Adora giggled against her mouth before they began to get carried away again.

Their lips only parted when their tops came off, and their hands didn’t stay still. Especially Catra’s. Catra didn’t wait before her hands started roaming Adora’s back. She knew her way around Adora’s back by heart, and she knew to avoid Adora’s scars. It was their unsaid rule.

That said, Adora’s back was usually her territory, but now it felt like a whole new world. She still had to explore so many things regarding her body, not just her back. Sure, she knew where to put her lips in order to make Adora shudder, but she didn’t know where her nails would create the same effect.

The first time Catra experimented with digging her nails into Adora’s back, right below her shoulder blades, a loud moan erupted from the blonde’s lips. Their lips broke apart momentarily, and Catra took the opportunity to study her girlfriend’s face. Adora’s eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Catra grinned at the view. She didn’t do much and yet Adora was already in this state.

Catra took her time to glide her nails down Adora’s back. It was like walking along a river, the way she was outlining the dip of her back. Every few moments, her nails would do more than just hover on the skin, and in those moments, Adora would not be able to stop herself from whining out loud.

This probably lasted a good ten minutes, but neither of them were very good with keeping track of time in moments like these. They could have been doing this for hours, or for as little as a minute. It was Adora who stopped the other girl’s movement. When Catra looked up, Adora’s cheeks were stained pink and her lips were crimson. It was evident that she had tried to silence herself by biting her lip, but it had obviously not worked.

The thing that Catra understood the least was how this was affecting Adora so much. Particularly, how much it was affecting her _in this way_. For most of her life, her nails had been something she’d use to hurt people. And only to hurt people, with no ulterior motive. Yet, now, the girl she loved the most in the world had found pleasure in the pain her nails could cause. That was the thought that floated above all the others.

Adora was biting her lip again. “Catra,” she spoke softly between her heavy breaths, “I need you to… Can you…” Adora wasn’t sure how to form sentences at this point. The wetness pooling at her core was pretty distracting, and so was the throbbing that accompanied it. 

“Spit it out, Princess,” Catra said slyly. She already knew what Adora wanted. That look on her face basically gave away everything she was thinking. They had known each other since they were children, it was no surprise that one of them could tell exactly what the other was thinking just from their facial expression. “What do you want me to do to you.” Adora snapped back to reality at her words. Her core still throbbed like crazy, but now, all her focus was on how dark Catra’s eyes were.

Adora hesitated for a few seconds, but she knew what she wanted, and she knew that Catra wasn’t going to give it to her that easily. It was a game they played, getting each other to say exactly what they wanted the other to do to them. They both liked a challenge, and this was the sexiest game they had ever been a part of.

“Go down on me. And… you can be rough,” Adora spoke, and there was no uncertainty in her voice. The best part of their experiences in the bedroom were that they could both take control, and right now, it seemed as though Adora was the one in control. Catra realized it too, because the slyness melted away from her face.

Catra slowly laid Adora down, and proceeded to pull off her trousers. She was greeted with Adora’s soaked underwear, and Catra was definitely not complaining. They continued to remove all of their clothing until there was nothing at all separating them.

Then, Catra decided that she couldn’t wait any longer, and she slid down and settled herself between Adora’s legs. Adora was looking down at her expectedly. Catra chose to skip the antics and dive straight in. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s thighs, and pulled her in so that her lips would meet Adora’s core. Adora choked at the contact, and Catra couldn’t help but smile into her folds. 

Her tongue went to work, and she moaned at Adora’s taste. It was something she was probably never going to get used to, aside from her disbelief that she regularly got into situations like this one. Pleasuring the girl she had loved all her life? That was basically unbelievable. 

In response, Adora was whining in between her heavy breathing, and she instinctively grabbed at Catra’s hair and held on for dear life. Catra loved the sensation. Maybe she took pleasure from the pain too.

Catra ran her tongue between Adora’s folds, licking up her wetness until there was no more, at which point she just had to make more. Her tongue was strong; she was half-feline after all. She would never get tired of eating Adora out. She could give herself a tongue-bath all she wanted, but licking Adora was something else.

She had been so distracted by using her tongue to its full capacity that she had completely forgotten the subject of experimentation. Adora reminded her with a breathy moan, “Catra, nails, please…”

At her words, Catra dug her nails into her thighs, while pressing her palm down to try hold her hips down. Adora definitely moved a lot in moments like this. Catra alternated between digging her nails into her skin and retracting them to stroke the pink marks with her fingertips. 

With the combination of Catra’s tongue and her nails, it didn’t take long for Adora to reach her limit. Catra knew she was about to come when Adora’s whines turned into choked sobs and her hips bucked against her face. In response, Catra pushed her tongue against her clit while digging her nails in, and that was where it ended. Adora was finally pushed off the edge as she let out a loud sob that she immediately tried to muffle with her hand. Catra wasn’t surprised, Adora had always been loud. 

As Adora slowly came down from her high, Catra slowly removed her mouth from Adora’s core, but not before giving it one last lick. Adora shuddered against her tongue one last time, and then her hips finally settled down. Catra gave her a minute before she said anything, and she just circled her tongue over her lips to gather any remaining wetness.

When Adora finally opened her eyes, she was greeted by Catra sitting between her legs and staring at her fondly.

“Hey, Adora,” she spoke softly, as if she was scared that Adora would wake up from the blissful trance she was in. Adora smiled back lovingly.

“Hey, Catra,” she responded with her classic reply. It had become their thing now.

They stared at each other for a bit before Catra remembered what just happened. She looked down at Adora’s thighs to do damage control, and surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. There were little red marks from where her nails broke skin, but it wasn’t bleeding and it didn’t look deep enough to leave a scar. Then she instructed Adora to lean forward to examine her back. There were long pink lines across her back, but there was no blood, and she had to admit that the marks made her happy. It was like marking up her territory.

“Hey,” Adora said to get Catra’s attention. They met eyes once again, and Adora said, “Thank you. That was… Amazing.” Catra felt heat spread across her cheeks.

“You don’t need to thank me. I like doing that.”

“But thank you… for not being weirded out,” Adora once again addressed her uncertainty. “Thank you for… doing that with me.” Catra’s ears relaxed a bit from their usual position, and she smiled.

“That’s okay.” Catra moved to lay down beside Adora on the bed. “Anytime, Princess.”

“Then does that mean you’re willing to do that again?” Adora asked shyly, but there was an eager edge to her tone.

Catra smirked at her girlfriend. “Whenever you want me to. I think I enjoyed that just as much as you did, if not more.” Adora bit her lip.

“How about now?” she asked. Catra giggled.

“Maybe we should take a break from the nail thing. Just until these heal,” she said as she trailed her hand down to Adora’s thighs. “But apart from that,” Catra started, before she decided to give up on words and connect their lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone, 
> 
> Since so many of you wanted a part 2 with smut, here it is! It was really fun to write hehe.
> 
> Also, on a sidenote, my friend and I made a catradora discord server! if you would like to join, here's a link: https://discord.gg/Z9Pt2dN  
> And if this link doesn't work, feel free to message me on twitter @sunqown and I will send you a new invite link!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for more catradora fanfics in the near future!


End file.
